McGonagall's Revenge
by CelticDragonLadyWarrior
Summary: McGonagall grows tired of her colleagues' actions, so she enacts some revenge in an interesting way.


Minerva McGonagall had her own method for handling troublesome colleagues. When they proved difficult to deal with, she would use her animagus form to her advantage. The first time she used this revenge was after Albus Dumbledore decided to leave Harry Potter with the dreadful Dursley family. While Albus was attempting to handle at least part of the mountain of paperwork that had been accumulating over the summer, Minerva shifted into her feline form and silently entered his office. She slunk into the room, weaving around the legs of chairs on her way. Silently observing, she jumped up onto his desk, scattering the papers. Albus blinked in surprise and said "What seems to be the problem Minerva?" She raised a paw toward the stack of completed, organised papers that would need to be sent off to various Ministry members for various reasons. "Woah now, let's not be hasty! Is this about something I have done recently?" Her paw touched the paper work as she stared him down. She was going to make her point clear. "Now just a second, if this is about that Potter boy you have to know there is a very good reason behind leaving him with his Aunt and Uncle!" Not willing to hear excuses, she knocked over the paper work and calmly left the office.

Another time, she needed to vent to Albus about his rather secretive nature once more. He was hiding far too much and Minerva wanted to make sure he understood her feelings on the matter. She entered his office and jumped onto the desk. Albus was facing the window, no doubt deep in thought. Minerva took this opportunity to mess with the many bobbles on the desk. Some she knocked to the floor, others she moved around. Finally she settled down on the letters sitting in the middle of the desk. Albus turned around and sighed. "What have I done now? Honestly Minerva, now is not the time!" He said as he tried to remove her from the desk. Minerva simply meowed and settled down on the desk. "Please Minerva? I really need to send these letters!" Minerva stretched out over the desk, her paws batting at various papers and knocking them to the ground. Albus sighed and tried to work around her. When he realised this would not work, he just sighed and said "Minerva… Please?" She mewed slightly and started chewing on the end of his quill in response. Giving up, Albus set about cleaning up his office and awaiting the return of his desk.

During Umbridge's tenure, Minerva spent quite some time ruining her office. She was a vile woman and Minerva was more than happy to hinder her in any way possible. That was why she had been helping Peeves in his assault on her. Minerva did not care for Peeves much but for once they had the same goal. She enlisted his help to create a diversion, drawing Umbridge from her office so Minerva could get to work. Peeves was perfect, creating a diversion so great Umbridge ran off down the hall in a panic to gain control of the situation. Minerva did not know the details of the diversion, but she made a mental note to give Peeves some sort of reward after this was all over and Umbridge removed from the Castle for good. She slunk into the hideously pink office and tried to figure out her best plan of attack. She knew she would not have much time so she started by knocking over a stack of paperwork as she jumped on the desk. Mentally smirking, she began destroying paperwork with her claws. Once all the paper work was a shredded mess, she turned her attention toward the cushions of the chairs.

She shredded the various chair cushions, revelling in the plush cushioning that flew through air and further added to the mess. The cats in the plates were incredibly noisy. Minerva was personally offended that Umbridge loved cats so much. With a feline smirk, she began knocking the plates off the wall. They crashed with a satisfying symphony of broken porcelain. Next she decided to have a bit of fun. Something she always wanted to do was shred drapes, like cats have been known to do. She gave a running leap and landed perfectly at the top of the drapes and dug in with her claws. Slowly she drifted down, smirking in a way only a cat can at the sound of the drapes being torn asunder. Her work finally complete, she slunk back out of the vile woman's office and transformed back into her human form. At dinner that evening, Umbridge stormed into the Great Hall screaming. "What in the name of Merlin's beard has happened to my office?! It is utterly destroyed!" Her face was turning a strange shade of purple as she screamed. As they deciphered her words, the other members of staff subtly turned their attention towards Minerva. Minerva simply continued eating as if there had been no interruption.

Severus Snape was one of Minerva's most consistent revenge victims. This was due to his habit of tormenting Gryffindor students simply because of what house they were in. After seeing the results of the torment he had put Neville Longbottom through, she decided to try something more interesting. Severus was in his office, working on a particularly difficult looking potion. Seizing her chance, Minerva dived face first into a jar of some ingredient that he had laid out to use. She sat inside it, peaking her head out of the top to look around. Severus turned around in time to notice the cat sitting in a jar of his ingredients. He sighed and said "Minerva, get out of that jar." She merely twitched her ear in response, showing no signs of leaving. "Minerva, really, I need that jar now." He said, trying to get her out of the jar. She ignored him. He sighed frustratedly and said "Really Minerva, you are far too old for such antics." She continued to ignore him. Growing frustrated at his inability to move her, he said "I'll stop taking points from Longbottom for a month. Will that be enough?" She twitched her ear once more, glancing his way as if expecting more. Severus was now curious. "How did you even get inside that jar? It's so small…" He said. She meowed and curled up in the bottom of the jar on top of the ingredient. Severus gave up and made a mental note to stop irritating Minerva McGonagall. She was far too creative in achieving revenge, and he did not want to see what she would do next time. He, and all of her colleagues, learned that Minerva McGonagall was a force to be reckoned with regardless of which form she took.


End file.
